Secret Spells
by L. A. Moonfyre
Summary: Centers around a budding but uncertain relationship between Hermione and Ginny, with some Luna thrown into the mix! Written for fun, takes place during no particular year at Hogwarts.
1. Warm Golden Glow

)( Quick Author's Note:

o.o Um. I just kinda wrote this. It doesn't really fit in with any certain year because I didn't write it to be. I wanted to do a little fanfiction for fun and, as always, keep my writing skills in practice. I also might continue on with this little series.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters! They be owned by J.K. Rowling. )(

Secret Spells

First Spell

Warm Golden Glow

Hermione slipped into the locker room for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the game just barely over and the last of the rain clouds drifting away. Most of the winning Gryffindor team members had already been carried away to the common room in the Gryffindor tower for a celebration party of the entire house, but the curly haired teenager rarely attended the parties from their beginning. She typically would show up about a half hour later, when most of the house was starting to feel warm and tired from the stashed butterbeer. Right after the games, though, she paid a little visit to the team's locker room, with most of the team unable to change directly after a winning game.

Closing the door behind her, she smiled a bit at the familiar scent of metal lockers and fresh broom wax. From the thin high windows of the small room, golden light filtered in from the setting sun and through the fading rain clouds, casting the wooden walls of the room in a pleasant warm glow. On the other side of the room by the door leading out to the field, Hermione's honey brown eyes took in the sight of one of the team's players, sitting with a worn secondhand broom resting against palms.

The Chaser peered at Hermione through dirty damp red hair, a smile touching the player's lips and lighting up soft brown eyes. Hermione walked across the golden room, wrapping her fingers around the Chaser's faded broom handle when she stopped. The Chaser watched as Hermione slid her fingers along the smooth wood, running a finger against the broom handle's tip. Pulling the broom out of the Chaser's fingerless gloved hand, Hermione gently leaned it against the wall as she moved forward to catch the player's smiling lips with her own.

After a brief kiss, Hermione pulled away a bit and said in a breathy whisper, "Great game today, Ginny. You made quite a few goals…" Ginny laughed against Hermione's lips, kissing the intelligent witch while intertwining her calloused fingers into soft brunette curls.

"I always make quite a few goals," the Chaser replied, drawing a warm chuckle from Hermione. The two closed the distance between them, falling into another kiss. Hermione soon pulled away to bury her face against the Chaser's hair and neck, deeply inhaling the enticing scent of wet dirt and sweat. She sighed at the sense, drawn into it and her body heating up from it in reaction.

Lightly her soft hand brushed against the hem of the Chaser's jersey underneath her mud smeared red robes, seeking smooth skin. Ginny shivered when she felt Hermione's fingernails lightly dancing across her stomach, making her inhale hard. While her fingertips teased sensitive skin, Hermione kissed and sucked the side of Ginny's neck, licking the light taste of dirt and sweat from her lips lustily. Hermione's breath came a little harder, her mind and body singing from the rugged scent of the athlete with her back to the wall.

Ginny placed her hands on Hermione's curved hips, letting her fingers grip the brunette's jeans while they pressed their bodies against one another. Hermione's long sleeved shirt grew damp as it soaked in the moisture from the Chaser's rain-touched playing robes. The young witch felt her nipples growing hard against the wet fabric, no bra interfering since she chose to omit it due to feeling particularly playful that day. With this in mind, Hermione gently guided one of Ginny's rough hands underneath her thin fabric and urged it up. Continuing with Hermione's hint, Ginny rolled her cold fingertips along the contours of an erect nipple, moving to make circle motions lightly and slowly around it.

Hermione meanwhile let her dancing fingernails tread lower along Ginny's stomach. She could feel the Chaser's breath coming more urgently against her ear, and she smiled to herself. Stroking the button to Ginny's faded denim jeans, Hermione teased her until Ginny growled and squeezed the breast in hand in opposition. Hermione gasped softly in surprise. She easily tugged the button free, the button hole worn enough for easy release. Her fingertips grasped the warm bit of metal and pulled down, opening the zipper and giving her hand adequate room.

By now Ginny's other hand was rubbing Hermione's inner thighs, the Chaser feeling her heart race much harder than it had during the tense game. She pulled up a knee and draped her other leg from the edge of the bench, opening herself up to Hermione's tender caresses. Ginny moaned, the sound very breathy and full of urgency. Her hand moved up to cup Hermione through her jeans and she rubbed her fingertips slowly against the witch. This gentle touch made Hermione pant.

In answer to the touch, Hermione ran a finger along the Chaser's wet sex. Her finger moved back and forth a number of times very slowly until she suddenly pushed it into Ginny. The red haired girl squealed lightly, shutting her eyes and pressing her head into the crook of the brunette's neck. Hermione gasped softy against the Chaser's hair, lifting her head so her lips were by a sensitive ear.

Breathing on it rapidly, the warm air from Hermione's body swept across Ginny's sensitive skin and she shivered. Her head lifted away from Hermione's soft hair as she gasped into the golden light of the locker room. Pulling her hands away from Hermione intimately to desperately clutch onto her shirt, she twisted the fabric between her rough fingers. Hermione was moving a little quicker with her hand and the Chaser found that she really rather liked it… quite a lot.

The golden light in the room began to fade out bit by bit to be replaced with a cooler shade, transitioning into the purples and blues of twilight. The light put the room through many moods of color while the two girls continued on with the tradition that had suddenly sparked up after the first game of the Quidditch season. That moment was still very fresh in their minds, and after that their new ritual had continued after each and every winning Gryffindor game.

Ginny had an entirely new reason to work so hard for a win. Hermione would only visit her in such an intimate way in the locker room after the winning games, for whatever reason the Chaser still had to figure out. Some nights it would drive the red headed Weasley mad as she racked her mind to try to discover the reason, alone in her bed. Other times she was only focused on the next game and strategic ways of making sure it was won.

A few times Ginny had almost single handedly made the most ten point goals with the Quaffle. Others she had pushed her fellow team mates out of the dangerous path of Bludgers or risk the end result of the game failing due to an injury. Once, she had even been the one to find the Snitch and pointed the Seeker in the right direction, instantly winning the game after only a few goals had actually been scored. Least to say, Gryffindor was doing mighty fine that Quidditch season.

Crying out, Ginny shut her wet eyes against the force of the pleasure that racked over her body. She clutched onto Hermione tight, feeling the girl's magic through her intimate contact and, just as always, blown away by the power of it. The Chaser never imagined that two magic users shared such a connection with even their magic at an intimate level. That was something that was never taught in her classes.

Through their secretive lovemaking, Ginny could feel the awesome flow of power within Hermione and it made the entire experience that much more intense. Briefly Ginny wondered if Hermione could feel something almost as powerful from herself, but she doubted. She knew she wasn't nearly as talented as Hermione was, but she wasn't aware of the exact feeling Hermione got from Ginny.

Rather than just the Chaser's magic potential, Hermione could also feel the same thing the Quidditch player felt during an exciting game. Hermione loved that feeling, and she relished in it every time she came to Ginny after a winning game. Both of their hearts would race when the felt the end of the game near, Ginny moving fast through the air and Hermione carefully watching from a lone point on the benches. Even now, Hermione could feel the fast pace of Ginny's heartbeats, strongly mirroring her own.

Hermione's gentle tongue ran out against the edge of the Chaser's ear. She exhaled hard against it, moaning a little while Ginny groaned loudly, her sounds reverberating off of the walls. She could feel the redhead trembling against her body. When the moment drew near, Ginny again buried her head into Hermione's soft hair and against her neck, trying to muffle her sounds a bit as they grew steadily louder.

The scent emanating from the excited Chaser mingled with that rugged dirt smell and tickled Hermione's nose in a pleasant way. Gently pressing her lips against Ginny's neck, she took in that fragrance with a slow deep breath and honey brown eyes closed. It was this moment Hermione always wanted ingrained in her mind, so she opened herself to it and took in every single aspect of it. The sensation of still damp red hair brushing against her cheek like a whisper from the wind, the overwhelming smell of the girl in her embrace, the muffled yet desperate cries she could feel against her neck as much as hear, it all seemed so… real. So vivid. She wanted to be able to recall every little detail, drinking deep from it. Even the tickle of Ginny's magical strength was breathtaking.

Hermione herself now released her breath with sound, moaning as all of the feelings washed over her. Ginny's clutching fingers curling slightly into her back made her shiver, and the warmth from the Chaser's hard breathing against her skin made her tingle. With a free hand, Hermione gently ran fingertips along Ginny's ear before moving to run through her dirty damp hair slowly.

A sort of warmth floated throughout Ginny's body and she gasped in reaction to it. Hermione clutched her head when she felt a spasm run throughout Ginny, holding her close while she shared in the Chaser's euphoria through the touch of their magicks bonding together. Ginny bolted upright completely with another gasping cry while the heightened moment took control of her entire reality, pressing herself even more against the embrace of the curly haired brunette and her back away from the wall. In echo Hermione cried out, a little softer than Ginny but nonetheless with the same tone of startled pleasure.

The bond of intertwined magicks seemed to sing within both of the girls, taking over their senses and bringing them to a place all their own that was somewhere between golden wonder and cool grey serenity. The visit was brief but left an impression on the two that would last much longer.

The room around them seemed to be realized into truth again, drawing the two girls back from that place. Ginny panted against Hermione, her hands no longer clutching to the witch's shirt as the strength in her fingers had given out quite some time ago. The light of the atmosphere in the room had already lost the caress of twilight, night growing stronger and gentle darkness settling in.

It was quite a few minutes in passing before the two girls even dared to move again, Ginny afraid of losing the rare intimate moment with Hermione. Slowly Hermione withdrew her hand and Ginny made sure she could stand without her faded jeans slipping off. Quiet passed between the two before Ginny found words to give with a shaking murmur, "Hermione… are we going to go on like this?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, about to stand but reaffirming her seat at the Chaser's speech. Ginny almost sounded afraid to bring it up, and to Hermione it seemed that the redhead feared destroying the strange but passionate bond between them.

Before Ginny spoke again, she studied the way her fingerless playing gloves were worn and frayed from so much hard use. "I mean… us being like this only after a winning game," whispered the Gryffindor Chaser.

Hermione remained quiet for a moment while she let Ginny's words replay through her mind. "Well, what do you want this to be?" she asked, her tone not betraying what she was thinking nor feeling.

At this Ginny finally let her warm chocolate eyes rise to look at Hermione through tangles of red. She studied Hermione's honey browns, searching for a hint or a clue at what the young witch was thinking but finding nothing. This took out the last bit of courage from Ginny. Her eyes fell away from Hermione. "…Nevermind. We should be getting to the celebration before someone notices we're gone," the Chaser finally whispered.

Without looking towards the brunette again, the Chaser stood. The Quidditch player picked up her tired broom and with faded sneakers thrumming softly against the floor headed for the door on the other side of the room. Behind her Hermione watched her go, still with the same solemn look on her face. Without another word or a glance over her shoulder, the Chaser was gone, leaving the intelligent witch to struggle with her own mixed feelings and desires.


	2. Moon Madness

)( Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters! J.K. Rowling ownage them.

Author's Note: Okay this one is a little Ginny/Luna. I started writing this because I felt the urge to write about Hermione, Ginny, and Luna in one fan-fiction. It seems I shall be continuing with this story for a bit. Don't worry, this isn't the end yet. )(

Secret Spells

Second Spell

Moon Madness

The evening wind whipped hard across her face but did not reach her eyes behind her scruffy goggles. Zooming around the three posts again, the Chaser shot across the field towards the other side with a beat up red ball clutched close to her body. Before her the opposite posts grew bigger, the hoops widening just enough for her to carefully guide the scratched up ball perfectly through the center ring. Racing around to the other side, she easily caught the ball again as it fell towards the ground. Slowing down, the Chaser straightened up on her shaking broom, realizing for the first time that she had not had proper air in quite a while.

From somewhere below her the sound of a very paced clapping drifted upwards. Pushing the goggles up onto her head through her red hair, she peered down at the grassy field below and spotted softly colored blonde hair. "Huh, who's that," Ginny panted to herself while directing her tired broom downwards. The closer she got the easier it was to pick out the colors of dark blue and grey adorning the person's black school robes.

With a soft whisper of moving grass the Chaser landed on the ground with her broom in hand and at her side. "You are as graceful as a Kilnork in springtime musth," spoke the Ravenclaw house member in a slowly drawn out voice that seemed to articulate like a song. At these words the Chaser cocked an eyebrow, spinning the Quaffle atop a fingertip.

"Luna? What are you doing out here this late? It's almost dark," Ginny replied, not quite understanding what it was Luna had exactly said to her but almost sure it had been a compliment… perhaps. The sudden appearance of the blonde drove out the thoughts that had been running through the Quidditch player's head while she practiced. Mostly thoughts concerning a certain curly haired brunette who would only come close to her after a successful game and what sort of motives drove that kind of behavior. The Chaser had chosen to do some late practicing to try to drive that particular curious indulgence from her cognitive mind wanderings, but found it was not exactly effective.

In reply to Ginny's question, Luna gave a little twirl. Her Ravenclaw embossed robes flared out with the motion and steadied gently around the girl's curved form when she had stilled again, facing the Chaser once more. "I am doing nothing more than allowing the sweet essence of night a chance to dance with me. Still though, why are you out here flying with the winchles at such an hour? I believe Gryffindor's next game is quite a few days away," Luna said, the song of her voice seeming to flow in perfect harmony with the rapidly awakening night around them. Ginny could almost hear the accent of the night humming alongside Luna's voice for a moment but she quickly pushed the absurd thought aside, not letting Luna's overpowering aura give her thoughts the same strange twinge of reality that Luna seemed to carry with her.

"Ah, well, I just wanted to get in some practice. There's no such thing as too much practice," Ginny said, but judging by Luna's dreamy smile the blonde knew more. Pivoting again, Luna floated around the Chaser in a display of intriguing but fitting dance.

"Practice? Tonight is a full moon, did you know?" Luna said, suddenly changing the subject completely while she moved around the Chaser, silvery eyes studying the red haired Weasley at every chance. "All sorts of fantastic creatures are out to enjoy the dance with the night and the moon. Why don't you join me?"

Ginny immediately opened her mouth to politely decline, however before the words could sound past her lips she had a second thought. Imagining for a moment what she would exactly do now that she was done practicing for the night, she saw herself heading back to Gryffindor Tower and then for bed after possibly an awkward encounter with the one who dominated her thoughts since the previous game, where words had been exchanged without honest feelings.

Instead the Chaser gave a nod of her head and replied, "Sure, why not?" The blonde daughter of the night smiled again, continuing with her flowing dance while the Chaser allowed her broom to hover on its own a short distance above the ground. With moon-kissed hair floating around her in waves of glinting silver light, Ginny carefully pulled off her fingerless gloves and draped them over the hovering broom. After came the frayed red playing robes and then the goggles, leaving Ginny with a long sleeved hooded shirt and a favorite pair of worn faded denims.

Without a word Luna extended a slender finger towards Ginny's sneakers, catching the scarlet haired girl's attention and subsequently drawing it to her own bare feet. Understanding, Ginny easily kicked off her shoes next to her hovering broom and pulled her socks off, rolling them up before stuffing them into her shoes. Only when she had stood up straight again did she allow the sensation of the cool grass caressing the soles of her feet to be acknowledged. This simple pleasure drew a sigh from the Chaser, the sound releasing some of her frustration out to the night.

Luna allowed her a moment to completely enjoy the small touch of nature before she tempted Ginny into the dance of the full moon night. Without a word the Chaser followed. Steadily she let a few movements through here and there, mostly her attention on the fair haired girl who seemed unable to stop moving. Luna's motions were enchanting, and Ginny swore her ears were beginning to pick up an almost tribalistic melody. The mystifying song of faint earthly drums and spiritual wind flutes grew in crescendo and flowed perfectly along Luna's swaying body with an almost tangible glow of color, Luna's dance giving the song a physical form.

Despite how much Ginny tried to tell herself she was simply being easily susceptible due to her stress and sleepless nights, with each passing moment she fell more and more into the mysterious yet joyful magic of the daughter of the night and found she didn't really mind. Stronger grew that hauntingly beautiful glow around the slow dancer, and the more Ginny took it in, the more surreal her surroundings became. It wasn't until later that she realized what was happening was really the full moon making the aura of Luna as well as her uniquely strange magical personality stronger and easier for someone else to experience. On the air Ginny could see the faint color of the wind, a soft almost invisible cool silver, and around Luna a similar glowing silver that was as much a result of the night as it was Luna's own visible aura. Drifting through the colors of the wind Ginny picked out strange tiny creatures with an almost human form but comprised of nothing but tender white light.

In amazement she took all of this in, not even bothering to wonder what it all was or how she was suddenly feeling it, not even trying to rationalize it or blame 'Loony Lovegood' Luna's behavior to explain it. The caress of the night felt like a splash of that cool silver against her exposed skin on her face, hands, and feet. In her ears the music flowed into her being and through her relaxed mind, guiding her body to the same dance Luna herself had not yet paused from.

Somehow, although Ginny was not quite sure how, she managed to whisper with the same melody of the night, "Luna, is this what it's like all the time for you?" The moon-kissed girl only smiled in a knowing way as Ginny and she danced and twirled with one another in perfect harmony as if their bodies had known the steps their entire lives, neverminding the fact that the two were in the middle of a Quidditch field on a Tuesday night.

While facing each other, both girls took a slow fluid step to their rights and in the same motion smoothly sliding forward, passing each other. Twisting and taking a step behind, they lightly brushed their backs against one another while dipping down in sync. Rising like a gentle whisper, they spun with their bodies close until they were again facing each other but with much less distance between them. Ginny could feel the sweet even breath of Luna exhaling as she inhaled, each movement of their bodies timed to the slow thrumming beat of the night.

Their flowing motions never stopped or fell out of step, now leaning into one another gently. Their bodies faintly remembered the ancient dance as the two girls were led by the song of the night, now caressing each other with faint wisps of fingertips barely making contact as they swayed against one another. The haunting tune never grew too loud in Ginny's ears, always rising and falling with her slow breathing.

Bit by bit and at such a rate that Ginny didn't even mind that she didn't take notice of it, both girls were getting closer together and their fleeting caresses became a little more meaningful. The vast painfully public openness around them didn't even phase Ginny when fingertips began to crave for more skin to skin contact, seeking it underneath wind brushed clothes with rhythmic quicker breaths. She didn't notice as she leaned in more against Luna and the girl leaned more against her, didn't even notice when their lips brushed softly past like crossing breezes, and she certainly didn't notice her surroundings.

The only things she did take careful note of were the song of the night and the way Luna and she moved with it in perfect rhythm. The small faintly glowing beings of light didn't even draw her curious gaze any longer when she shut her eyes in reaction to the sensual sensation of the kiss from the moon. Luna's slender fingers gently moved through cascading red hair while Ginny found herself for no viable reason craving the taste of the night, her tongue scarcely rolling along the blonde's bottom lip. A strange yet enticing aroma flooded Ginny's nose and fuddled her murky mind even more, the heady scent seeming to be perfectly tied with the entire sensation of the moonlit night.

"...Ginny?" said a quivering voice that was all too real and all too close. The great surprise from this revelation easily shattered the enchanting spell of the night from Ginny and even Luna as both girls instantly pulled away from each other, Ginny actually stumbling and falling. Wide chocolate eyes whipped around, and to the girl's dismay she took in the sight of perfectly soft curly hair before grazing across the face of the person who had, until recently, been the only thing on her fervent mind for the past few days.

"H-uh… Hermione…" was about the only thing Ginny could manage in the state of ice cold realization and shock. The only reply she received was a shake of brunette hair and a solid step backwards. The red haired girl did not get another chance to try to speak as Hermione whirled on her heel and made a mad dash towards the castle while trying to keep it from looking desperate and out of pain. Luna watched her go as well, taking in the moment and observing it closely.


	3. Library Whispers

)( Disclaimer: The girls of Harry Potter and all other related things belong to J. K. Rowling.

Author's Note: First I'd like to say thanks for the nice reviews I've received so far! Here's the third chapter, this one a bit of Hermione/Luna.)(

Secret Spells

Third Spell

Library Whispers

The book rested heavily against her fingers, tugging on the muscles in her wrists and arms while she held it open in the air. Carefully picking her way without looking through the small aisles with thousands of books serving as walls, she headed for the most remote location of the library and also her favorite spot. In her hands she held a particularly old and thick tome layered with so many years of dust that not even a brush off with the edge of a shirt could clear it. In the immediate area of the spacious yet book filled room not many students loitered, giving the curly haired witch the comfort of some solitude. 

The perfect spot of the library to Hermione consisted of a rounded corner of the room with two huge bookshelves heavy with the biggest books forming two unattached walls, severing an almost squared space from the rest of the library. The design of the bookcase alignment created a small aisle between the two bookshelf edges leading into the area and the thick books packed onto the shelves made for great insulation, cutting off any soft spoken words or shuffling of feet through the bookshelves. Placed meticulously within the squared off room was a worn but comfortable chair with a wooden table and a few candles that lit themselves whenever darkness fell beyond the large window right next to the chair. The window offered to the reader who had been lucky enough to find the place a more than comfortable windowsill seat and a spectacular view of the majestic countryside around the school's grounds, on certain nights even a brilliant sight of the full moon and stars.

Hermione sighed and finally lowered the book from her tired brown eyes when she squeezed into the cozy space from the tight aisle that led in. Dropping her schoolbag on the scuffed up table and setting down the book, she crawled onto the window seat and looked beyond the glass. Outside of the window the sky was varying strengths of light and dark grey, clouds filling up where clear blue should have been. The promised rain from the heavy clouds had yet to fall upon the stones of the castle and thus the window was still clear of streaks of water, leaving the photographic image through the window free of distorted spots. Beneath the low floating clouds the atmospheric color of the world had a taint of golden darkness, the sunlight just beyond the clouds as strong as ever.

The brunette climbed up onto the window ledge completely, placing her back against the sill of the window and drawing up her knees before her. Focusing instead on the spirit empowering image beyond the cool glass rather than letting her thoughts tread to what she had witnessed on the Quidditch pitch a few nights before, she tried to calm down a little. Just moments before on the stairway leading to the library's floor Hermione nearly had a rough encounter with the scarlet haired Chaser that ruled in her mind. The two had met on the stairs in a rather cruel way after quite some time of attempting to avoid each other, a crowd of Slytherins purposely being ungraceful and propelling Ginny down a step or two into Hermione.

Thinking more for Ginny's safety than of what Ginny had done, Hermione caught the redhead and saved her from a nasty tumble while the passing Slytherins didn't even bother to cover up their roars of laughter. Both Gryffindors took a moment to share with the Slytherins their opinions on snake mascots and house colors of green and silver with rather colorful language, but once the haughty students had disappeared with a fairly fast moving staircase Hermione let her mind relive the full moon night.

With the two alone on the stairway, Hermione quickly but gently pushed Ginny out of her arms and said in a whisper with averted eyes, "Watch where you're going…" Inside of her the intelligent witch felt many different emotions bubbling in the same messy pot, each emotion striving for control to say a few choice words. Instead of waiting for a winner and possibly saying something that she was certain would leave both girls in more pain, Hermione pushed herself up the stairs and past Ginny. She didn't even look back to see what Ginny's reaction had been, but she thought she heard the redhead murmur an apology, in what regard only Ginny herself knew.

Lightly tracing a fingertip against the glass and enjoying the cool sensation from the colder air beyond, Hermione tried to push the thought of Ginny out of her head. The witch desperately wished she had some sort of published work that could explain to her what her own emotions meant whenever she thought of the Chaser, rather than having to feel the mess and sort it out for herself. Ginny had been audacious; she had wanted to know what was going on and if it would ever be more, but Hermione herself was not yet ready to figure it out.

Rubbing her eyes gently against the building sting, she held off the frustrated tears for a while longer. What did Hermione want? She knew she did not want it to end, but yet she still felt like she was not ready for anything more. Perhaps she just didn't feel like taking more social baggage from her peers in the school for getting involved with another girl. Judging from Ginny's behavior, she did not seem to hold a similar fear of the general populace's opinion and was ready to accept it. At this thought Hermione could not suppress the bittersweet laugh; she always believed that Ginny held more courage than herself in a lot of subjects. The girl was not afraid of expressing her own feelings, but Hermione liked to hide her truth behind facts upon facts learned in books.

"It seems the great Hermione is stuck with a problem that she can't solve," spoke a mysteriously sensual voice from just beyond the small aisle. Hermione looked up and squinted in that direction, trying to decipher details from a shape standing in the shadow of the bookcases. The shape move and entered the closed off area, moon touched hair and Ravenclaw touched clothing becoming the first details of the person that jumped out at Hermione.

"What do you want, Luna?" Hermione asked in a voice that perceptibly suggested the speaker was not really interested in an answer while turning to look out the window with obvious avoidance. The clearly stated stare out the window allowed Luna to get close to Hermione without the brunette taking notice of it. Hermione only became aware of the Ravenclaw's movement when Luna lightly placed her hands against the glass of the window and gazed out along with Hermione.

Luna did not seem aware that Hermione was blatantly opposed to the invasion of her personal time and secretive place, honey brown eyes staring at Luna and trying to give her a hint of departure. "This is very strange weather we are having lately, the rain off and on for no apparent reason than maybe just the whim of some silly writer…" the mystifying girl said dreamily while watching the clouds slowly dance in the skies, waiting to give their offer of water to the earth for the right moment.

After a few wasted moments of unspoken effort to make Luna leave, Hermione let it go with a gentle breath and allowed her eyes to drift back to the golden dark scene outside. "Yeah, it is," she responded in a voice that she had not bothered to mask, weariness and frustration weighing down her words.

Beyond the window lightning twisted between the clouds before making a path downwards, quickly followed by a monstrous roll of thunder that rattled the glass in the window pane. This seemed to be the instant the sky was waiting for. Rain softly pitter pattered against the window as the hesitant clouds let a bit of water fall here and there. After a short time of tasting the ground, the clouds finally let go and the storm was born.

"I always like to watch the rain fall. Sometimes I can see the rare invisible Herthra outlined in the water when they move," Luna said lightly, her voice like a gently floating breeze. Hermione thought about Luna's statement for a moment, questioning the solidity in her words. She was certain she had never read about any such creature in all of the books her sharp memory could recall, and her mind remembered a good many books.

Forcefully and a little bit disappointed that she had cut a rather curious thought short, Hermione brought her attention back around to the girl sharing the view with her. "Luna, what are you doing here?" she asked, this time showing a bit of real interest. Her eyes were completely on Luna now while the thoughtful girl watched the clouds. After a few breaths had passed before any sort of verbal response, Luna climbed up onto the edge of the window seat and looked at Hermione entirely.

Hermione met Luna's hauntingly beautiful eyes, noticing with a mild wonder that the iris reflected the same shade of grey as the storm clouds beyond their window. Rather than giving Hermione a spoken reply, the moon touched Ravenclaw gently grasped the brunette's head and leaned forward. Hermione felt her heart miss a beat at this motion, her instinct to recoil but the daughter of the moon's light caress fogging her mind. Instead of pulling away, the girl from the house of lion inhaled a shaky breath.

Luna just scarcely grazed her lips against Hermione's own, making the brunette's sensitive skin tingle fiercely. From this near intimate contact, Hermione felt a glimmer of Luna's strange form of magic. Suddenly her perception of the storm outside shifted, changing the experience from something that was just a show into an entirely different sensation. When the lightning sparkled, Hermione could see a slower moving echo that showed the dance of the bolts. When the thunder rumbled, Hermione felt a sort of energy that touched her own magic and made it sing through her body. Even the air seemed to be thrumming with a faint, oddly fitting melody that was ever changing.

This consciousness only lasted a moment, but in that state Hermione felt its effects for much longer. Once Luna had pulled away the awareness was gone, and Hermione felt she had a much, much better understanding for Luna's strange nature.

For a long time after, Hermione lost all the words she had been thinking to say, simply gazing at Luna in a newfound light. Luna only gave Hermione a dreamy yet strongly significant smile without vocal language, not disturbing the young witch from her thoughts. This time Hermione didn't rush herself as she contemplated on what she believed had just happened, but found no acceptable rational reason other than it was obviously just who Luna was.

When Hermione could again find the feelings that had been plaguing her before Luna's visit, her heart took a violent plunge. "Now hold on just a second there, what do you think you're trying to do with that?" Hermione asked in a somewhat shocked but firm murmur. Luna frowned in such a way that made Hermione think she was not understanding something that should be as plain as day, but before Hermione could be allowed to feel any sort of surprise or annoyance at this Luna drew her into another one of those reality bending kisses.

This time the twinge to pull back didn't even cross the brunette's mind as she let herself be carried away in the wild sweep of Luna's presence. The second time around, the thunder storm's cognitive song could be better heard, its underlying beat matching pace with Hermione's racing heart. The witch found the sensation of her and Luna's perfectly matched breaths a bit strange but yet mystifyingly erotic. The gentle brush from the warm breath of the moon's daughter made Hermione's skin feel something close to nirvana.

The honey brown eyed girl felt herself sigh a little. Luna's light fingertips were just scarcely tracing soft patterns against Hermione's cheek. The touch lingered there for a moment before drifting downwards, stroking the edge of Hermione's jaw line and floating up to outline her ear. A shudder ran through her body and prickled her skin but was soon followed with a pleasantly cool yet thriving energy that flowed slowly. It took a moment before Hermione could even have a vague thought that the energy seemed to come from Luna.

Faintly Hermione's rational voice whispered in her mind ardently that the entire situation was wrong in a number of ways that could easily fill a book. However that voice was silenced with a pleasant reflective stillness when her fingers combed through hair kissed by the moonlight. Any other sort of thought that Hermione Granger would usually allow to thrum through her mind to tell her to stop such outrageous behavior faded away into background noise, that part of Hermione veiled inside of the coolly silver exhilaration that now drifted over her.

Whenever the storm beyond the glass sounded its deep heartbeat or flashed the proof of its life Hermione felt a tickling of power flow through both her and Luna's magical auras, something she herself had never really noticed before. It wasn't an experience she had never been through, it seemed more like a detail she had never really bothered to take note of about a person, something her mind put aside due to its triviality in the magnitude of her thoughts.

Each and every breezy touch from Luna felt like a delicately moving splash of silver glow that could only be seen by the skin where it grazed. That physical light from Luna's fingertips dimmed a bit when the fair haired girl's hand caressed Hermione's trembling breast, the clothe interfering with how well the glow could be felt. This comprehension almost brought Hermione back to her senses, but after another sweeping exhale of breath from Luna the brunette forgot to rationalize the odd experience and force herself to stop it. Instead, she allowed herself to give in to Luna's meditative state of consciousness, taking it in much like those cherished moments she shared with Ginny…

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she finally understood what Luna was trying to explain to her with feelings instead of spoken words, the strange girl becoming better at lining it out than any explanation from a book ever could. Luna seemed to sense the realization flood into Hermione, and she drew away from the wispy kisses and breathy touches, letting Hermione better grasp the idea. For a moment Hermione shared a look of deeper understanding with Luna, silence of the spoken kind strong between them but much more meaning behind their eye contact than words could ever touch upon.

Luna gave Hermione a dreamy smile, Luna appearing to be miles away in her own world while simultaneously aware of the more popular physical world she also occupied, a state of being that was pretty normal for Luna's standards but that Hermione better understood. Hermione could not help but to return that strange hazy smile despite Luna's effect already wearing away to leave unembellished truth that was the approach of life Hermione knew. It seemed so simple to see the scope of things the way Luna did but Hermione felt she had become too detached from the entire picture, only feeling the little piece that her narrow eyesight could pick up.

Carefully steadying herself onto her feet, Hermione stepped away from the window seat and the storm beyond. Luna's insight had been just the thing Hermione needed to clearly see what her heart had been hiding from her uncertain mind. Picking up the bag from the wooden table, Hermione turned back to face Luna when the pensive girl asked sincerely, "So have you found the solution to your problem?" Hermione only gave Luna the smile that held so much brilliant perceptiveness before she moved for the small opening into the cozy space.

While walking through the tiny city of books Hermione thought about what Luna had shown her. Somehow it aided Hermione and quelled the storm of unease in her mind enough to allow her to see the truth etched on the fabric of her heart. It also gave Hermione a newfound admiration for Ginny's bravery of questioning the life of the relationship between them and if it would grow stronger breaths to form into something more.

Hermione was ready to finally further the conversation that had started after the last Quidditch game. She finally had an answer for the Chaser. It all made sense in such a way that Hermione seriously wondered why she had not seen it before.

She had to find Ginny now.


	4. Scarlet Velvet

)( Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of J.K. Rowling, I just write about them on the internet.

Here's chapter four after a bit of a delay (I got distracted with drawing a picture, heh). This one is all Ginny and Hermione, so enjoy! )(

Secret Spells

Fourth Spell

Scarlet Velvet

Carefully she climbed through the portrait hole, the entrance smoothly shutting behind her. The large, pleasantly warm room decorated with noble shades of scarlet and gold held a few occupants. Upon hearing the entry, a few looked towards the portrait hole and a couple waved towards the newcomer. "Hey, Hermione! Could you come help me with this bloody report?" one boy said, and Hermione spared him a look due to a flash of the same hue of enticing red as the one in her mind. However the brunette witch didn't stop on her way across the floor of red and stone. 

"Maybe later Ron," Hermione replied in so distracted a voice that the recipient of the message shared a confused shrug with the dark haired wizard sitting beside him. Her hand reached out quickly for the handle of the door leading to the girl's dormitories, but paused when her fingertips felt cool metal, her mind turning over a few ideas. This time bringing her focus around with her eye path, she asked in a tone of attentiveness, "Umm… have you seen your sister around?"

This somewhat odd question from the curly haired witch earned another mystified glance between the boys. "Ginny? Uh, I think she said something on her way through here about sleeping…" the red haired sibling replied. Hermione gave him a smile of thanks that to the boy seemed vaguely memorable on a loony level but was quickly replaced by the slower yet much more interesting thought about who had given him the smile before much effort could be put to place his finger on that familiarity. When he finally remembered to ask for a reason of why the witch was hunting the Chaser down, the door was already closing behind the hunter.

"What do you think that's about?" the emerald eyed boy asked while adjusting the glasses that perfectly suited his sharp facial features from their steady downward slide. Rather than a verbal response he got another shrug of unashamed lack of knowledge in reply, and he gave a small grunt of mild inquisitiveness while turning back to the textbook in his hands. After a moment of, to the redheaded thinker awesomely lewd fantasies but really just childish misconceptions, attention was brought back around to the report in the making.

While ascending the winding staircase that led up, Hermione let her mind solidify the instantaneous thoughts that she had shaped after the visit from the moon. She could still feel the tingle of the thunderstorm growing outside as a fading aftermath from Luna's magic persona and it made her shudder a bit at the still fresh sensations. The following thought reminded Hermione why she was trekking up the stairs when she recalled the sort of feelings she got from the Chaser she was seeking.

Staring for a moment at the wood grain of the solidly built door that led into the dormitory room of the year younger Gryffindor girls, she traced a finger against the rough surface. Taking in the sensation to try to ease the sudden upbeat of her pulse, she took a few meditatively deep breaths in another attempt to calm her rattled nerves. Neither method worked. This made Hermione hesitate and it brought to her attention one of the reasons she never displayed such consideration for the talented Chaser beyond their passionate but secret visits after a winning game.

Perhaps Hermione really didn't have the bravery she thought Luna had showed within her to fully open that door between her and Ginny. In the face of a nearly physical manifestation of the metaphoric door in her scared heart that she was about to open with a suddenly violently shaking hand, she found that her fingers lost the strength needed to turn the handle. Lightly Hermione rested her forehead against the unwelcoming door, breathing deeply and grasping for any of the courage she had held just a few steps lower.

Unsure of how long she waited there for the power of the heart to be felt again, she eventually lifted her head away from the door. Running her finger down along a stretch of the door, she silently asked herself for the key. This time when she reached the handle, an awesome roll of thunder sounded in perfect time with a particularly hard thump of her heart and she felt electricity tingle through her fingers. A warm golden flood of strength flowed through her, and this time, the door didn't seem to weigh a thing on her heart, the handle turning easily as if it had been waiting for Hermione to come around and get it over with. The door seemed to drift open of its own accord, and Hermione quietly stepped into the room.

Greeting Hermione was a room that almost screamed complete teenage girl overkill. Along most of the walls in the room several moving posters and cut out magazine photos decorated, the occupants handsomely smiling wizards, generally athletic, or inspirational witches with pleasant auras and warm smiles as well as bright colors in a futile attempt to make the stone walls more appealing. One part of the circular room remained untouched from the girly presence, the poster number small and consisting of the Weird Sister band as well as a faded poster that depicted a dragon rising into the air with a faintly glowing sunset behind its outstretched wings.

The bed situated between these two posters seemed to hold the strongest shade of red, untouched by fade. From its regal gold trimmed canopy to the touch of red hair against the silky hue of scarlet velvet, this bed stood out the greatest in Hermione's honey brown eyes. Quietly shutting the door behind her that now only felt like a simple door and setting her schoolbag down beside it, she then started towards the enthralling folds of red.

The bed was wide and appeared to be soft from the way it curved around the Chaser's sleeping form. Hermione confirmed the softness to the faint curiosity in the back of her mind when she placed a knee on the bed. With great care to keep from disturbing the napping girl, the brunette crawled through the sea of reds to where Ginny slept atop the covers. The exhausted girl didn't stir when she rocked slightly as the curly haired witch stopped right beside her. For a moment Hermione studied Ginny while she slept, a little leaning over revealing to the intelligent girl a damp spot on the pillow against the redhead's cheek. Hermione felt her heart ache a bit. The Chaser had cried herself into sleep.

Soothingly Hermione traced a fingertip through the moisture that still lingered down Ginny's cheek in a trail. This murmur of touch softly brought Ginny to a near consciousness, chocolate brown eyes opening a small bit. In a near dreamy state Ginny gazed up at Hermione with sleepy wonder. "Hermione?" she inquired softly from somewhere in her dreams, reaching a hand up slightly in unconscious reply. The visualized Hermione smiled in a sad way, but once she had leaned intimately close and exhaled sweetly against Ginny's lips before kissing her, Ginny knew it was no longer her dream.

The dreamy state did not completely wane from over the Chaser's reality, because it was the only way she could rationalize this apparition of Hermione coming to her in her big and painfully lonely bed. With every passing moment of tender contact though, that conclusion lost face and Ginny was soon left to accept the only choice: Hermione was really there. The witch again stroked the proof of Ginny's tears while their kiss fell deeper and deeper.

The aroma that flooded Hermione's nose did not carry with it the familiar mix of dirt and Ginny's effort. Instead it offered something similar yet erotic in a completely different significance than after the games. The arousal Hermione underwent from this situation felt diverse from the wild exhilaration of before and she breathed from deeper in her soul, gentle moans more meaningful.

Ginny did not fight this encounter; rather, she met it and encouraged it on with her own gasps and wakeful touches. Each caress from the brunette seemed a little more confident and a little scarcer, picking up a Luna-ish quality that Ginny faintly thought was a little odd but overwhelmingly powerful. The way Hermione breathed, the sensation of her tender fingertip wanderings across Ginny's body, even the look in the brunette's perfectly sweet honey brown gaze expressed to Ginny much more than the odd timing for such passion, and it made her heart sing in a way she never imagined. Someway, somehow, the uneasy witch had finally come to terms and, to Ginny at least, was ready for more.

Once that smile of realization spread along Ginny's lips, Hermione sighed and shared in that grin. The quickly advancing heated touches seemed to come to a pause when that feeling of total acceptance washed over both girls, whom took it all in with eye contact that went far beyond their physical intimacy. While they drank in that instant in time, Ginny's hand drifted across the scarlet velvet of bed towards the glittering soft rope woven with golden threads. With a tug the royally red thick folds draped around the entire bed, a band of sunset gold wrapping around the lower hem and sparkling softly in the cool grey light of the storm.

At the fluttering of the canopy Hermione bequeathed Ginny the deepest touching kiss yet, both girls sharing a similar skip of heartbeats. Another soft murmur of fabric followed, announcing to Ginny's ears while her eyes took in the sight of Hermione freeing herself from the bindings of her Gryffindor touched school shirt. Easing Ginny completely onto her back from her sleeping position on her side, Hermione made it easier for herself to straddle Ginny's hips. This motion brought the bottom hem of a likewise decorated pleated school skirt higher along creamy thighs, the revealing of this sensitive skin alluring the Chaser's fingertips into a slow winding journey of contact.

Beyond the folds of their newfound paradise night began to fall despite being hidden by the storm. The stormy grey lost its cool touch of color as it grew darker, soon losing its power over the atmosphere of the room entirely in the intensity of the floating candles that lit themselves. Iridescent sun inspired golds and yellows played along the gentle curves of the brunette's body, making her glow faintly. The firelight danced in perfect time with a song the two girls could almost hear in the air, curling around the outline of Hermione's breasts, her bra now with her shirt.

When Ginny only managed to watch this erotically majestic sight for quite some time, Hermione released a small exhale of amused annoyance. Grasping a hand that was still raising goose bumps from her thigh, she guided it up to press herself into the palm, fingers tenderly enclosing around in unspoken reply. Enticing chocolate brown eyes brushed across her body before meeting hers again, at last raising a small blush from the curly haired girl that was not completely born from embarrassment.

The hand that was tracing circles around her nipple moved, joined by the equally gentle but arousing touch against her thigh to curl around her back and urge her to lean lower. Ginny ran her fingernails down the length of her spine while she simultaneously lifted her head, lips brushing softly like a breeze against her. Hermione gasped a little when she felt the strange yet mind numbing sensation of Ginny's tongue licking her skin, Ginny's taste of the brunette starting mid-stomach and making a trail around a breast to end with a faintly sucking kiss of a nipple.

Running her fingertip around the lower hem of Ginny's shirt, the witch gradually lifted it until her fingers could feel the Chaser's stomach without fabric. Ginny pulled herself away from tasting the breath quickening flavor of Hermione just long enough to liberate her body from the constraints of her shirt. Against her back the sensation of the soft bed's covers made her skin sigh as much as the way Hermione's nipple against her tongue made her sigh. The wisps of wandering fingers floated lower and lower on the girls' bodies with shorter breaths.

Neither girl objected when requests were made with tender strokes to remove remaining clothes, soon leaving nothing but the tickle of soft hair, the warmth of sweet breaths, and the touch of skin. The rich reds around them seemed to enclose the two in a passionate world of scarlet velvet, aiding with the sensitive feelings of bliss that rolled between them.

A gentle touch intimately high against Hermione's inner thigh made her bite her lip in excited anticipation. Slightly mimicking the sensation she laid a fingertip on the Chaser's lower belly, and together her touch lowered as Ginny's drifted higher. In rhythmic timing dual caresses of heightened physical intimacy were born, the song of sweet affection making a crescendo.

With bodies intertwined in a rapturous embrace the two girls of the house of red and gold took in each other's presence intensely. Hermione found that with the growing fervor the scent of the red haired Chaser transitioned a bit, becoming stronger and invigorating in a lustful sense. She buried her face into the flowing waves of enticing red hair, letting her breathy moans escape against an ear. Her motion caused a reply in the form of fingers trailing through her firelight touched tresses, the rich hue of brunette perfect for the golden light.

Already the bonding of their magicks deepened to the point of shared stimulation, the joining of their magical auras more absolute than ever before. Heat, flickering gold, and corporeal pleasure spiraled together into a euphoric state of reality that washed over both Hermione and Ginny. The two had never held such a tranquil completion before which was only perfected by the rapidly mounting waves of rapture timed with the heartbeat of the storm's song.

The hand that held Hermione close lightly clawed her back while she gasped with identical gratification. She gripped the scarlet of the bed and twisted it between her fingers of her free hand while she experienced the uprising of her body's climax, feeling a similar echo from Ginny through the equally intimate touch of their magic. Their groans grew more desperate and verged on animalistic, their shared veracity of desire escalating. The beating of two hearts became one, sweeping exhales and quick inhales matched, and fluid motions synced together. Hermione could feel a cry building up inside.

The sensation of the oncoming pinnacle of pleasure fell away a bit like an ebbing tide, breaths lengthening out and coming a little deeper. This descent only lasted a moment, washing away under the force of another wave that hit harder than before with accompanying short gasps. Ginny released a particularly mind numbing groan that Hermione answered with a softer moan of her own. The moment built up again, Hermione sure this time that cry would escape.

A slow of friction pulled the two from the brink of the summit once more, making it almost unbearable that the climax had not yet been achieved. The brunette could not help the whimper that sounded past her lips that earned a gentle finger stroke down her spine in understanding. With a circling roll of her thumb Ginny led Hermione back on that rapid flight to the satisfying conclusion, this time not letting up. Finally that cry erupted from Hermione and the pleasure resounded through her powers to Ginny. The redhead cried out just as fierce, and the two became still, the only existence they knew the feel of hammering hearts and breathless nirvana.

Once that lasting, instantaneous moment had faded away, both girls collapsed onto the scarlet velvet. For a long serene time after, neither girl moved, keeping their intimate contact complete while they tried to regain normal breathing. "You know…" Ginny started in a whisper that did not disturb the feel of the moment, "… the others are going to file in here soon…"

Hermione let out a gentle laugh that she followed with a quick kiss on Ginny's nose. "If we keep the curtains down and pretend you're asleep, I don't see why I can't just stay here. We can sleep in, tomorrow's Saturday, so no one will be the wiser…" Hermione said with that faintly dreamy smile. Ginny felt her heart ache in a pleasant way and she gave a little nod with a mischievous grin touching her lips.

While the two rearranged themselves to be under the blankets of the bed rather than piled on top, Ginny said, "I wonder how much 'sleeping in' we'll actually do…" This drew another soft chuckle from the brunette as she settled herself into the embrace of the Chaser, closing her eyes and thinking about the day's events for a moment. Luna came into her mind again, which made Hermione take a small mental note.

She would need to thank Luna for her wordless advice.


	5. Daylight Caresses

)(Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter, it came from the imagination of J.K. Rowling.

Here is the last chapter of my little fan fiction. I hope it's been as fun to read as it has been to write! If you like my writing style, keep a look out, because I may start on a new story soon. I'm interested to know what anyone thinks of this after they read it, so don't be shy to tell me. )(

Secret Spells

Final Spell

Daylight Caresses

With a mighty roar from the house of lion the game came to an end, the raven defeated. A familiar wizard with emerald eyes raised a fist high in the air in victory, a tiny winged ball of glittering gold fluttering madly to get free of his grasp. His house responded with triumphant calls and mighty stomping feet against the floor of raised platforms, the Gryffindor students pouring onto the field to take away the members of the team who had just won the match. The opposing house slowly dispersed with bowed heads and occasional muttering, all except for one peculiar blonde who walked with her head held high and a dreamy smile on her face, her eyes on the sky and not at all in the direction she was going. 

One of the players in red quietly made her escape while her companions in game took the fall, grinning team mates being propelled in the tidal wave of congratulations towards the castle. On her way towards the locker room of her team she met up with a fellow Gryffindor witch, the two slightly altering directions at a pointed finger from the curly haired girl. Their current target was about to walk past the locker room's door, moon touched hair flowing without restraint in the breeze of movement.

The curious sky gazing girl appeared to be unaware of the oncoming danger; however she lowered hazy grey eyes with a smile to the Chaser just before the redhead gently took her sleeve. Slightly surprised that Luna had seemed to know she was there all along, Ginny held back a soft laugh and returned the smile. The Ravenclaw did not say a word nor did she object when the player from the winning team led her away, in the course of the room that smelled of metal lockers and broom wax.

Luna turned her vague smile on Hermione, whom held open the door. The brunette shut the entry quietly while the dirt covered Chaser directed the indifferent kidnapped girl to a bench. Taking a seat, Luna looked up at the two Gryffindors while humming the song of the sunny afternoon, her expression free from curiosity about her current and somewhat odd situation. Dreamy storm filled eyes drifted from one Gryffindor to the other at a leisurely pace, until at last soft words came from the curly haired girl.

"Er, sorry for dragging you away like this, Luna…" Hermione said, trying to keep her gaze fixed on the seated girl but finding the lockers around much more interesting, "I wanted to, uh, thank you for the library the other day…" Luna did not give a nod of reply, rather she responded with a quite curious question, "Are you, perhaps, going to show me gratitude in a very physical form?"

The brunette, caught utterly unaware and thrown off balance by this, coughed and choked on the outburst that almost escaped her. Her red haired companion covered a mouth with a hand and began to chuckle at the witch's embarrassment. "A-actually, Luna…" Ginny started, however silenced herself at a meaningful glance from Hermione.

Completely bringing her focus to the moon touched girl, Hermione took a deep breath as if she were going to speak, but instead of words she leaned down swiftly and gently drew Luna's lips in for a kiss. The sensation that rolled over Hermione neared on surprise, and faintly she wondered if it was Luna's amazement or her own. That feeling was quickly swept aside to be replaced with some sort of elation for the sunny day that took Hermione's breath away, never minding the circumstances of the recently finished game that had just taken place.

Reaching behind her and to the side a small bit, Hermione's fingers sought familiar calluses and led the Chaser onward to finish the kiss the brunette had set in motion. Releasing Luna's lips to be bestowed from the redhead, Hermione solidified the embrace of fingers with Ginny while she moved to exhale gently against the Chaser's neck. The blond receiving the attention showed her feelings on the matter with a wispy caress beneath Hermione's shirt that skirted upwards, drawing light goose bumps across her skin. Hermione released a breathy moan against Ginny's neck in response to the moon daughter's touch, leaning into it.

Ginny only deepened the kiss with Luna, brushing her rough fingertips down the Ravenclaw stylized school robe. Hermione helped herself to Ginny's stomach, pulling the fabric of the Chaser's red jersey up so she could stroke skin with light nails. Against her, Hermione felt the shiver that ran through the redhead's body from the teasing graze. She couldn't help the smile that played on her lips while she nuzzled that neck, breathing in immensely the exciting scent of the exerted Quidditch player and letting it stoke the heat of her body. One of Luna's hands gently cupped a breast, soft fingertips so different from the rough ones she was used to taking in the shape of her nipple at a sensually slow pace.

These whispers of contact sent through the three a very unusual mingle of powers. Faintly Hermione and Ginny felt that simple joy for the sunlight that spilled cheerfully into the locker room. It filled them with a warm glow that felt as if it radiated off of them softly and nearly invisible in the daylight. Running right through the center of that sensation rode a rare sort of heart pounding excitement that could only be known when on a broom, flying through the air, and intertwined with that flooded an immense force of pure magical power. This sweet mix of magical personas washed over the three, the reality born from the combination becoming more vivid with every touch, kiss, and quiet pant.

With a lingering trace against Ginny's cheek, Luna pulled away from their breathless kiss. Her gentle touch drifted down the Chaser's front to the partially uplifted hem of shirt. Continuing the rise of the red fabric, the daughter of night exposed more smooth skin to taste. Ginny's hands rose to run through moon soaked hair, breathy moans sounding easier from unguarded lips, the noises from the Chaser rolling over Hermione and making her tremble.

While Luna's attention was diverted to the red haired girl, Hermione switched her focus. Reaching out to be rid of the blue and grey touched robe that easily slid off of shrugging shoulders, she ran her fingers against the fabric of the white school blouse underneath, Luna dressing light in the pleasant afternoon temperatures. Her fingers sought out delicate buttons while her tongue hunted down the edge of an ear. For the first time, in reply to this contact, Hermione heard Luna release a breezy moan. The serene happiness for day perspective shifted over the girls as Luna's awareness changed, lightly drifting into a less visual realm of physical veracity.

This new state of being overwhelmed them all with a staggering effect. Hermione never felt such pure elation for each small touch and pant, taking in every little detail with more care. Against her hands she felt the curves of the blonde's breasts, her mind never bothering to wonder when exactly she had released the last button and gently pushed open the white blouse. Somewhere along the heart pounding spiral of sensations Luna had tugged low the bra of the Chaser to give her mouth better access, and Hermione wasn't quite sure when Ginny began to outline her body.

Everything beyond the presence of their intertwining auras seemed to fade away from consciousness, leaving behind nothing but them amid a warm glow. It didn't seem to matter how anything came to be, it simply did. When Ginny's denim jeans slid down a bit, no one questioned it. When Hermione sank to her knees and became aware of a silky sensation against her tongue that made her think of the brightly glowing full moon, she didn't worry about it too much. When the locker room filled with gentle moans and soft urgent groans, the girls only expected it as something that had always been there.

Discerning between the ruling experience of intimate corporeal contact and the growing force of the tightly woven magic personalities became less of an issue as the two developed into one whole reality that just made sense. Hermione found the warmth of the moon to be very alluring, and she reached out to stroke it slowly. At the welcoming sound of an erotic sigh, she let her gentle fingers delve deeper.

The increasing touch from the curly haired Gryffindor threw Luna's world into a tumble. The sheer force of the power that flooded into the blonde from Hermione was something to behold, showing Luna the world that shone through Hermione's perspective. With a little bit of concentration Luna could shift that feeling around, dimming a bit of Hermione's power to allow the rush of the game from Ginny to be realized more. By the caress of the moon the scarlet haired girl's sounds took on a husky edge, growing a little louder.

Ginny's knees trembled, standing with her legs slightly apart for Luna's hand. Her chocolate brown eyes were partial closed but still gazing down at the stormy greys of the girl who had Ginny enchanted. All the Chaser could manage was a gentle run of her fingers through cascading strands of moonlight for what felt a long time. Her rough fingertip traveling moved to touch soft brunette curls, and at this sensation honey brown eyes turned to regard her intimately. When their eyes met, a smile holding much deeper meaning passed between the two, and the brunette rose to greet those lips with her own without losing contact with the daughter of the night.

Through this kiss Ginny got a taste of Luna that made her next groan particularly intense. Sucking in a breath of air after Hermione's lips, Ginny leaned down a bit while lifting Luna's chin with a fingertip. Resurrecting a faint glimmer from the moon touched Quidditch field nights ago, Ginny scarcely brushed her lips against Luna's, exhaling deeply against sensitive skin. Luna let out a shivering breath that tickled Ginny before Luna solidified the kiss and expanded it with a twirl of tongue.

A hot moan emitted from the blonde that clearly stated the uprising of the lustful reality, and yet again the completion of magicks altered. Senses were heightened and the light of the day became more and more of a silky physical warmth that perfectly flowed around their bodies. Hermione shifted positions to sit on the bench beside Luna and panted into her ear while the peculiar girl wrapped her free arm around Ginny to pull her closer. Ginny entangled shaking fingers into both blonde and brunette hair, gasping in rhythm with Luna's moving caress.

Through their tightly woven bond the girls knew that moment was close. Hermione nipped the edge of Luna's ear and whispered her thanks tenderly into it, rolling her thumb against sensitive skin. The blonde replied with a soft cry that echoed the sensation of the full moon night, flooding the connection of magic with a rising wave of untainted bliss. The Chaser soon added her response to the magical line, Hermione softly groaning from the echoes. Any more distinction between three separate bodies was lost at this point, one girl's rapture becoming all of theirs.

A fluctuating intense heat was felt, mirrored with rapid heartbeats and short breaths. Complex thoughts and sensations fizzled out to leave behind a simple yet intense peak of euphoric nirvana, taking all three girls on a quick heart stopping journey that transitioned time in their minds. Within a coolly white-gold light tinged with soft blues spiraled the culmination of what could only be called everything, and one of the joined beings swore she could fly in that moment. This state took control for a passage of instants that no one minded seemed to span beyond the visible curve of time.

At a rate that bordered on dreaming and near cognitive realization, the details of the locker room eased into life around them again. All three girls were holding on to one another tightly, gasping with the same breath. No one could say with certainty how many pants for air passed before any sort of thought could be formed; the first thought coming to the brunette and making her chuckle very softly.

"Well…" she murmured with a still shaking voice laced with awe, "… that was some form of thank you." Ginny was the second to be brought back to the reality they frequented, sounding a gentle laugh herself. Luna seemed to be lost in a world all her own for far longer than the two girls from the house of lion, a different sort of dreamy smile on her lips. Ginny shared a look with Hermione that spoke many things at once, and both girls laughed breathily again. When at last Luna did speak, more soft giggles resounded through the warm cheerful locker room in the wake of her drifty words,

"I wonder when Gryffindor's next game is."

--Lady Moonfyre, started July 22, 2007 and finished August 17, 2007.


End file.
